Conducting
by astraplain
Summary: Florian takes a bath, Ray jumps to conclusions. Disclaimer: Ray, Florian, and all the jewels belong to You Higuri, although Ray might argue about a certain pair of amethysts.


The house is unusually quiet with Noel away for a month-long visit to his Aunt's English manor. Laila has already gone to her room, tired from the beginnings of a cold. The rest of the servants and Noir's associates have been dismissed for the evening.

Ray makes his usual circuit through the large mansion, double-checking windows and doors, finally heading upstairs when he's satisfied that everything is secure for the night.

He's not surprised to find that Florian's bedroom door is open, and that the door to his own, supposedly private bath, is closed.

Ray's been irritable all day, the result of too much tension with no way to relieve it. Damn that annoying blond. Before Florian moved into his home Ray never had to worry about such things. He was young, attractive, titled and rich. There were places where people like him could go to relieve that tension, places that were both discreet and elegant enough to meet his exacting standards.

It's not like he hadn't visited those places since Florian arrived, but – damnit! – rarely since the blond started responding to his advances six months ago, and not once since Florian kissed him last month.

A month!

And what of Florian? As far as Ray knew, the blond had never gone to a place like that to relieve tension. He could understand if Florian had an aversion to such things after… well, it was understandable then, but that was more than two years ago…

A splash of water and a muffled sound beyond the closed door interrupted Ray's thoughts. He stomped over to the door, ready to pound on it and shout at the lazy blond. He had a bathroom with a perfectly good bathtub, why did he have to monopolize Ray's?

Fist raised, Ray was about to voice his displeasure when he heard… was that a moan? Dropping his arm, he leaned close to the wooden door, concentrating intently to hear… was that another moan? It sounded like Florian was breathing rapidly, almost panting and there was steady, almost rhythmic splashes of water.

Stifling a moan at the mental images parading through his mind, Ray dropped quietly to his knees on the thick carpet and eyed the keyhole. Conscience battled the need-to-see-damnit! with the latter the easy winner.

Ray held his breath and leaned close to the door, placing his eye at the keyhole to see….

Nothing!

The deep bathtub concealed all but the very top of the familiar blond head, which was moving slightly in rhythm with the continuing splashes.

Frustrated beyond sanity, Ray eased back and stood up, his traitorous hand reaching for the doorknob before he even registered its movement. A quick twist-pull and motion that he was sure he didn't plan and he was staring down at a shocked, offended Florian.

"Get out!" Florian grabbed a towel and covered himself with it, not caring how wet it got. Only last second better judgment kept him from standing.

"It's my bathroom!" Ray shouted back, embarrassment competing with frustration. From the very brief glance it was clear that Florian hadn't been doing what Ray had suspected. In fact, he didn't know what the blond had been doing.

"That doesn't give you the right to barge in here while I'm in the bath!" Florian's face was bright read from the combination of embarrassment and anger. One small, distracted part of Ray's brain decided it wasn't a good look for the older man.

"I'll barge in whenever I please. That's the risk you take by using my bathroom instead of your own. Why do you use mine anyway?"

"You never listen. I told you. This tub is bigger. The other one is too short for a really good soak. You told me I could use this one; don't keep changing the rules."

"Changing the rules! That's your problem, not mine. And what were you doing in here anyway? It sounded like… you were making weird noises."

"I was not!" Florian blushed even redder and his Amethyst eyes darkened.

"You were! It sounded like you were…" Ray couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, not with Florian glaring death at him. He gestured. "You know."

"I was not!!" Florian stood wrapping the sodden towel around his waist. He didn't quite meet Ray's eyes, and his blush hadn't started to fade. "If you must know, because you don't understand the concept of privacy, I was conducting."

"Conducting?" Florian might as well have said he was ballet dancing for all the sense it made to Ray. "What do you mean, conducting?"

"You know," Florian gestured with both hands raised like an orchestra conductor. He continued the motion for a few seconds, until Ray started to laugh. "Get out, you heathen." Florian reached down, grabbed his soggy washcloth and flung it at Ray, missing by nearly a foot. He would have stormed out of the room if he didn't suspect he'd lose all the dignity he had left trying to get out of the tub.

"Conducting." Ray was still laughing, his arms moving in imitation of Florian.

"We're not all beasts," Florian told him primly, finally deciding that climbing out of the tub couldn't possibly be any more humiliating than standing knee deep in bathwater while being mocked. He tightened the towel and held onto the edge of the tub while he stepped out. He tried his best to ignore the raving lunatic standing a few feet away, still laughing.

He grabbed his robe and put it on before dropping the towel. He stepped out of it, leaving it for Ray to take care of. There was no way he was bending over. Three strides carried him out of the bathroom into Ray's bedroom. Eight more strides and he'd be safely in the hall.

Ray caught him in two.

"Rrrraaaaaahhhhhrrrr." He growled, wrapping his arms around Florian and holding him still, Ray's body pressed fully against Florian's back.

"Have you been drinking?"

"No, and I haven't smoked anything other than cigars, my prudish little Amethyst." Ray turned them both and walked them towards his bed without letting go of Florian.

"I am not a prude! What are you doing?" It wasn't really a question. Florian could be oblivious about a lot of things, but Ray's intent was clear even to him. The irritation and embarrassment of a few moments ago faded in the circle of Ray's arms. "I'm wet."

"I'll dry you off." Ray countered, letting go of Florian but standing close enough that the blond's only choice was to sit on the edge of the bed. Ray pushed him back so he was resting on the thick, silky comforter.

"Ray…" Florian's voice faltered, but he didn't move to get up. When Ray settled beside him and gave him a sweet kiss, he returned it.

"Relax," Ray soothed, opening the hastily-tied robe and exposing that expanse of lovely, pale skin. He skimmed his hand along Florian's chest as he gave him a slightly more demanding kiss. Florian tensed for a moment, then gradually relaxed. Despite the many fireworks in their relationship, Florian had trusted Ray from very early on. He relaxed and reached for the fastener on Ray's loose garment.

"Mmm. Not prudish," Ray conceded when Florian's hands slid beneath cloth to find skin.

Florian smiled and let his hands drop to the bed while Ray shifted and cast off his garment. He wasn't sure if he was ready, but he trusted Ray to stop if he asked him to. He was safe here. Safe and…

"What are you doing?" Florian asked glancing down as Ray moved both hands over Florian's chest in an intricate pattern, making his Amethyst moan.

Ray grinned. "Conducting."


End file.
